Tanpa Hubungan TaeLli Ver
by Reza C Warni W
Summary: Kita jalani saja seperti ini, tanpa hubungan. Asal kita sudah saling tahu satu sama lain bahwa kita saling mencintai. TaeLli :) IF YOU DON'T LIKE STRAIGHT, DON'T READ!


**Title : Tanpa Hubungan**

**Cast : Choi Sulli, Lee Taemin**

**Genre : romance(?)**

**Length : Drabble**

**Type : straight**

**Rating : PG+15**

**Summary : "Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Kau kan memiliki banyak pacar" ucap Sulli | "Mereka itu hanya mainan, intinya aku hanya menyukai...ani... Aku hanya mencintaimu" ucap Taemin mantap.**

Hai!

Aku Choi Jin Ri, tapi teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Sulli. Aku berumur 16 tahun. Masih muda bukan?

Untuk anak seusiaku pasti sudah memiliki pacar dan pernah merasakan first kiss. Tapi sayang, aku belum pernah ciuman ataupun pacaran. Hahaha, menyedihkan bukan?

Bukannya tidak ada yang suka sama aku ya, tapi yaah, aku belum menemukan yang cocok. Padahal tiap hari banyak namja yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Seperti Myungsoo, dia salah satu namja terkenal di sekolahku. Kemarin, dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, ya kalian tahukan jawabannya, tentu saja aku tolak. Terus Onew sunbae, ketua osis di sekolahku. Dongho, namja yang lumayan populer di sekolahku. Dan masih banyak lagi. Dan mereka semua aku TOLAK.

"Sulli~ah" panggilan dari Krystal membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Uhm"

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Minho oppa sudah memanggilku. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan membersihkan kelas sendiri?" Tanya Krystal.

"Ne, aku tidak apa-apa kok"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, annyeong" Krystal meninggalkan kelas.

Haaaah

Besok tugasku menyapu, tapi aku membersihkan kelas hari ini. Sepi. Semua siswa sudah pulang ke rumah mereka. Aigoo~

Aku segera mengambil sapu lalu mulai membersihkan kelas.

Tap tap tap tap

Terdengar derap langkah kaki yang memasuki ruangan ini membuatku berhenti menyapu dan membalikkan tubuhku menghadap ke pintu. Deg! Dia...

Dia yang membuatku tidak pernah menerima perasaan namja yang telah menyatakan perasaannya padaku, Dia yang membuat duniaku berwarna, dia yang membuat hari-hariku indah, dia yang membuatku senang saat menatap wajahnya, dia yang telah membuatku menunggu hampir 2 tahun.

Aku mematung di tempatku sedangkan dia semakin mendekat kearahku.

"Hai" sapanya.

"Ha...hai..." Balasku terbata.

"Apakah ada sapu yang tersisa?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian mengambil sapu yang terletak di belakang pintu kelas lalu memberikan sapu itu ke dia.

"Gomawo" aku lagi lagi hanya mengangguk. Dia keluar dari kelasku.

"Omo! Jantungku, jantungku!" Aku memegangi dadaku.

"Ya, tuhan! Aku tidak dapat bernafas..." Aku mengelus-ngelus dadaku.

Aigoo~

Huaaaaaaaahhhh! Aku sangat gugup, SANGAT!

Apa kalian tahu? Jantungku hampir keluar! Terdengar lebay memang, tapi ini sungguhan!

Sulli fokus! Fokus! Kau harus segera membersihkan kelas lalu pulang.

Oke, sekarang waktu untuk membersih, hwaiting!

Aku kembali membersihkan kelas...

10 menit kemudian...

Haaaah akhirnya selesai juga!

Aku segera menyimpan sapu di balik pintu lalu mengambil tasku. Saat berjalan keluar kelas, aku berpapasan dengannya. Dan kalian tahu? Jantungku berdetak takaruan sekarang!

"Hai" dia menyapaku lagi.

"Ha..hai" aish! Kenapa aku masih gugup?

"Ini, aku kembalikan sapunya. Gomawo" ujarnya.

"Ne, cheonma Taemin-ssi" huaaaaahhh! Akhirnya aku bisa menyebut namanya tanpa gugup.

"Sulli-ssi" Taemin mendekatkan wajahnya, aku mundur ke belakang.

"Wae...waeyo Taemin-ssi?" Tanyaku gugup.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Ia semakin mendekat. Aku mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ne? Ah, ti...tidak" sanggahku.

"Jinjjayo?" Tanyanya seraya terus mendekatiku. Aku terus mundur dan... Huaaah! Aku harus kemana? Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi karena aku sekarang sudah tersandar di tembok. Taemin semakin mendekat, ia mendaratkan tangan kanan di tembok tepat di samping kepalaku.

"Uhm..." Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kemana-mana asal tidak menatap matanya.

**~oOo~**

"Kau benar menyukaiku, kan?" Tanya Taemin menatap wajah Sulli lekat.

"kenapa kalau aku menyukaimu?" Tanya Sulli balas menatap Taemin.

"Berarti cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan" ujar Taemin.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Kau kan memiliki banyak pacar" ucap Sulli.

"Mereka itu hanya mainan, intinya aku hanya menyukai...ani... Aku hanya mencintaimu" ucap Taemin mantap.

"Mwo? Jadi kau hanya mempermainkan mereka? Kau kejam" ucap Sulli.

"Hey, aku mempermainkan mereka hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu, tapi aku mencintaimu" selesai mengatakan itu Taemin langsung menyambar bibir Sulli.

Taemin menjilat bibir Sulli, Sulli memberontak namun tenaganya tak cukup untuk melawan Taemin. Sulli kemudian menyerah. Mengetahui Sulli melemah, Taemin mulai melumat bibir Sulli. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Sulli, membuat Sulli membuka mulutnya. Taemin tak menyiakan kesempetan, ia memasukkan lidah ke dalam mulut Sulli. Lidah Taemin bermain dengan lincah di dalam rongga mulut Sulli. Sulli mulai memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati perlakuan Taemin. Sulli melingkarkan tangannya di leher Taemin, mulai membalas ciuman Taemin. Mereka cukup lama berciuman, hingga Sulli mendorong tubuh Taemin. Nafasnya memburuh, ia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ya! Apa kau berniat membunuhku?!" Seru Sulli kesal. Taemin menunjukkan smirknya. Ia meraih dagu Sulli kemudian menjilat air liur yang mengalir di ujung bibir Sulli.

"Saranghae, Choi Sulli" ucap Taemin seraya memeluk tubuh Sulli.

"Nado, saranghae" Sulli balas memeluk Taemin.

Taemin maupun Sulli enggan melepas pelukan mereka. Ini terlalu hangat dan nyaman!

"Jadi, apa kita sekarang... Pacaran?" Tanya Sulli dengan pipi yang memerah. Taemin menggeleng. Sulli menatap Taemin bingung.

"Kita jalani saja seperti ini, tanpa hubungan. Asal kita sudah saling tahu satu sama lain bahwa kita saling mencintai. Oh iya, kau bebas berpacaran dengan namja manapun dan aku juga bebas berpacaran dengan yeoja manapun. Tapi ingat, di hatimu hanya ada aku dan aku juga begitu, di hatiku hanya ada kau" ucap Taemin. Sulli ingin protes.

"Tidak boleh protes!" Sulli mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jujur, dia ingin memiliki Taemin seutuhnya, tidak ingin namja-Nya itu bersama yeoja lain. Tapi dia menyetujui ucapan Taemin.

'Dari pada tidak memiliki sama sekali? Mending seperti ini saja! Ah, dia juga sudah merebut first kiss-ku' batin Sulli.

**End**

**Stop! Jangan timpuk author!*sembunyi di belakang TaeLli***

**Mian, kalau pendek ya nama'y jg drabble, mian jg klu cerita'y gaje...**

**Gomawo udah mw baca :)**

**Jangan lupa review ya ;)**

**Kritik, saran dan pujian diterima :D hahaha**


End file.
